


Teddy Bear

by witchvixx



Series: Spooky October VIXX [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, lot of angst and some happiness at the end, the neo is very minimal, this has a lot of strange undertones to it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchvixx/pseuds/witchvixx
Summary: Hakyeon was happy with Taekwoon. They had everything going for them. Hakyeon could see himself growing old with him and starting a family with him.That was, until the sleeptalking started.





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> this is based kinda off the song Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez and kinda has some horror elements in it? Again, i'm putting off my ot3 fic but it's okay, (originally posted on incorrectvixx)

Hakyeon didn’t know when it all went wrong. All he knows is that it did and he has no way to fix it.

It started with small things. Things that Hakyeon could look past, quirks that he figured Taekwoon just had and he couldn’t get rid of and that Hakyeon would just have to get used to. For awhile, it was fine and he did deal with it. And it worked out just fine after the first couple of months passed. Everything was good for them.

Until the sleeptalking started.

He didn’t think much about it, other than it was kind of annoying to wake up in the middle of the night because of random thoughts that Taekwoon seemed to have. It started off with weird thoughts he had, like soccer plays and deadlines he needed to meet. Hakyeon always let it go, figuring that the other just had a very active brain that couldn’t shut off, even when he went to sleep.

It got a little bit more concerning when his name started to pop up. He convinced himself that it was normal for couples to talk about each other in their sleep. But Hakyeon doesn’t think this is normal.

He stayed up, once, to hear what he had to say. It was hard to understand him at first, words so muddled and laced with sleep. 

“Hakyeon.” He had said, gaining Hakyeon’s full interest. He leaned in closer, to listen better to the soft voice he had come to love. It was adorable to listen to him talk like this. He was much more open and loud than normal. He began to talk again, Hakyeon trying to understand. He leaned his ear closer to his mouth and was able to make out the end, “-so pretty covered in your blood, Hakyeonnie.” 

Hakyeon remembered his blood running cold when he heard it. It felt like a dream, too unreal and something straight out of a horror film. He didn’t sleep that night. Or the next.

When he talked to his best friend about it, he dismissed, telling Hakyeon he probably just misheard him because there was no way that Taekwoon wanted him dead. Hakyeon didn’t think Taekwoon wanted him dead either. He did think Taekwoon wanted to something probably worse to him. 

Having no other evidence of this, he told himself to just relax, that Taekwoon was a good guy. He wasn’t scared of Taekwoon, he had known him for years, he was a just a big teddy bear under all of those intense stares.

It wasn’t until he found a knife in the bed that he started to get scared. The torn up photos under his bed didn’t help much either.

He had been cleaning up the bedroom when he found them. He never had anything under the bed, thought it was just useless clutter, but things got shoved under there by accident, so when he lifted up the sheets, he was shocked to see crumpled and torn bits of what looked like paper. He sighed, knowing Taekwoon had probably been composing or something and just shoved them under the bed. 

He had most of it picked up when he realized that it felt heavier, thicker, than normal paper and began uncrumpling them. The ones that weren’t torn up weren’t hard to figure out the subject matter and theme. They were all of him.

All of them had something wrong with them. Some sported marked out eyes, cuts along arms and legs and his neck, or red marker streaming in every direction. The one that shook him the most had fine red lines everywhere on a picture of him in the summer. He had no shirt on in the photo, something he was mad about at the time. Now, it’s covered in what looks like cuts and red marker flows from everywhere.

The only person that came into his room enough to do this was Taekwoon. He had to have done this, but why? His mind had raced back to what he heard Taekwoon sleeptalking and he suddenly felt sick. 

Shoving the pictures back under the bed like he hadn’t seen them, he sits on the bed, looking at the wall, trying to think with an uneasy mind. He laid back at some point, the feeling in his stomach too much. He’s on Taekwoon side of the bed and it smells like him. It smells like home and safety. At least, it used to feel like safety. Hakyeon doesn’t know what it smells like now. 

The pillow is uncomfortable, like something hard and metal is right in the middle of it and Hakyeon can’t get comfortable with it, no matter how much he tries. In frustration, he grabs the pillow to fluff it back and immediately wishes he hadn’t.

At least he now knew where the kitchen knife that went missing was.

.

None of his friends understood why him and Taekwoon had broken up, they had seemed so perfect. Taekwoon was heartbroken and played the victim well. All of their friends had taken Taekwoon’s side in the breakup, leaving Hakyeon to pick up his own mess. None of them knew what really happened, why Hakyeon had to kick him out so quickly. 

No one knew that Hakyeon had woken up with Taekwoon hovering over him, knife in hand, ready to plunge it into Hakyeon’s chest. 

Taekwoon hadn’t been ready for a fight, he wasn’t prepared for the kick that came from Hakyeon that sent him staggering back into the dresser. Hakyeon was quick to get up, and grab the bat that he began keeping under the mattress ever since he found the photos. He knew something like this would happen, even if everyone else said he was out of his mind.

“Hakyeonnie-” Taekwoon started but stopped when Hakyeon approached quickly, bat raised up and ready to swing. 

“Don’t call me that!” Hakyeon screamed. Taekwoon eyed him for a moment from his place leaning on the dresser, knife still in hand. He scoffed and pushed himself off, walking closer to Hakyeon who stood his ground. “Don’t come closer!”

“Or what Hakyeonnie? You’ll hit me with that pathetic bat?” Taekwoon was practically whispering, inching closer and closer with each word. It had Hakyeon frozen in fear. “Do you think you can stop me Hakyeon?”

“I’ll report you to the police!” Hakyeon screamed again, shaking out his frozen state and raising the bat again. 

“And what will you tell them, huh?” Taekwon sneered. “It’ll be your word verses mine Hakyeon and I think we both know who they’ll believe.”

“I have evidence Taekwoon.” Hakyeon said, glaring at the other. “They have to believe me, I have evidence. You were sleeptalking and said you wanted to kill me, the knife under your pillow, the photos, I have everything against you!”

“Where?” Taekwoon said smugly, the knife still dangling from his side but he’s standing straight up now, head tilted to the side. It was something that Hakyeon used to think was cute, but now he wants to hit it right off.

“The photos are under the bed and the knife is… in… your hands…” Hakyeon trailed off, realization hitting him like a brick. He didn’t have anything against Taekwoon. He had most definitely removed the photos that Hakyeon was too scared to touch and the knife was in his hands and not under the pillow. He had no evidence against the man who tried to kill him. 

Hakyeon is unsure how he got out with his life that night. Taekwoon had just said it wasn’t fun anymore and left with a bag of his stuff. The next day, Sanghyuk and Wonshik came by without Taekwoon to get the rest of it. Neither of them said a word to Hakyeon or even spared him a glance. He could only imagine what kind of lie that Taekwoon had told them. He’s not shocked that Taekwoon is suddenly a good liar. 

He found out from Hongbin that apparently Taekwoon told everyone that Hakyeon had created on him with a guy from college they both went to. It had effectively shut Hakyeon out of everyone’s friend group, all of them sickened by the fact that Hakyeon would cheat on such a nice guy like Taekwoon. Hakyeon wanted to scream.

He tried to shake off the feelings of loneliness that followed the next few weeks. He had cried an unknown amount of times, scared still out of his mind that Taekwoon was still out there, ruining his life and probably trying to come back and kill him.

Nobody would call him, not even Hongbin. It got to the point where he was pretty sure that Taekwoon had told everyone that he was dead in the living room and everyone was okay with. He wouldn’t blame them. Maybe he was the messed up one for letting it go on this long. He was desperate for any type of contact outside of work. So when his phone rang, he sprang on the chance, answering without looking at the ID. 

When he said hello, he was meet with silence at first, which was somehow worse than being ignored. He would rather have people not even call him and get his hopes up then tease him like this. He was just about to hang up when he heard something on the other line. At first, he was unsure what it was, sounding almost like wind in the speaker. The more he listened, the more he realized what it was. It was breathing. Soft, light, and airy breathing. Hakyeon knew exactly who this was without even looking at the ID. He heard the beginning of something else, something that vaguely sounded like his name but he hung and threw his phone at a wall before he could find out.

He couldn’t even the house anymore, not without being in fear that Taekwoon will be there when he gets back.

It had only happened once. He had went out to get some food late at night, a time when none of his old friends are out. He was tired when he got back and needed to use the restroom pretty bad so he quickly put up the food before dashing off. When he flicked on the lights, he stopped cold.

In deep red blood, his name stood out greatly against the tiles of the bathtub, waiting for him.

He threw up his entire dinner and then some.

Quickly after, he searched the entire house, looking for any other traces of the other man, all while dialing his best friend’s number, Hongbin. He told him in a panic to come over and that he needed him and Hongbin was quickly on his way over.

Hakyeon answered the door before Hongbin had even a chance to knock, Hakyeon pulling him inside while ignoring the glare from Sanghyuk who seemed to have tagged along. He was frantic, trying to explain to Hongbin what happened and what was going, getting out a few words before he was taken over by sobs all over again. He was a mess and he knew it. Even Sanghyuk, who hadn’t spoken a word to him in over three weeks seemed to be distressed by the state Hakyeon was in, gently patting him in the back in hopes of getting him to calm down. 

“Hongbin, please, help me, I don’t know what to do anymore, I just-” Hakyeon was blubbering and crying and Hongbin could only shush him, trying to calm him. But it wasn’t help one bit. “I’m just fucking scared out of my mind and I-”

“Why are you scared Hakyeon?” Sanghyuk asked, voice quiet and Hakyeon could have cried if he wasn’t already by hearing that voice again. He hated Taekwoon for making him like this, for pushing everyone away. He couldn’t respond, not yet, and so he just tried to control his breathing. “Is it because you’re alone here? Do you-um… Do you miss Taekwoon?”

“No!” Hakyeon practically screamed through his tears, startling both of them. “No! He’s the one who did this to me! This is his fault!”

The two looked at him like his was crazy and Hakyeon was starting to think he was. He thought he was crazy the night that he kicked out Taekwoon without reporting him but now, he has evidence. He dragged the two to the bathroom, to show them the horror that was the bathtub tile. 

He fainted into Sanghyuk’s arms when he saw all of the blood gone, the pristine white tiles shining brightly back at him. 

Their friends grew increasingly worried over Hakyeon’s obsession with staying at home and refusing to eat. Even the ones who swore to never speak to him were trying to help him get back on his feet. He wouldn’t even leave his apartment for work, choosing to work from home so Taekwoon couldn’t get in. He installed three new locks and bolted shut every window so Taekwoon couldn’t get in. He did everything he could to keep him out. 

Sanghyuk and, surprisingly, Wonshik, had been the ones who convinced him that going away for a while would be best for him. They had both looked into a few places that would help with Hakyeon’s ongoing paranoia. At first, Hakyeon had refused, saying that he wasn’t crazy, he didn’t need to go to a looney home. 

“It’s not a looney home Hakyeon. It’s somewhere safe for you. You’re not alone in this.” Wonshik had told him calmly and Hakyeon had spit at him that they only wanted to get rid of him. He agreed only because he knew it would make everyone’s life better. Sometimes, he wishes he hadn’t woken up in time.

.

Hakyeon hated the plastic chairs that he had to sit on while waiting on Hongbin to come in. It’s Friday and Hongbin always comes with some sort of late dinner that is much better than the food here. Hakyeon knows why he’s the only one to come. Hongbin feels pity towards him.

Sanghyuk and Wonshik went behind Hongbin’s back and got Hakyeon sent to a place like this, something that shouldn’t have happened according to Hongbin. They both did it to get back at Hakyeon for what he did to Taekwoon. They soon realized their mistake when Hakyeon hadn’t come back after a few months and Taekwoon was getting arrested and began pleading with Hongbin to let them see him, which he refused. They didn’t need to see the shell that was Hakyeon back then. They didn’t get to see what Taekwoon had done to him.

Hongbin came into the ward, smiling brightly at the nurse and a young woman who is play chess with herself. She only gives a small smile back.

“Hyung.” Hongbin smiles at him as Hakyeon stands up to lead him to a table nearby. Once they sit, Hongbin begins to take out the food. “I brought your favorite today. Fried chicken from that restaurant down on 15th.”

“Hongbinnie, you’re too good to me.” Hakyeon says, his mouth already watering at the thought. He was tired of all of the bad food here, ready to get out. He was sick of it, he was much better. Hongbin plated the food and set out the sides, eyeing Hakyeon as he began to eat. The elder raised an eyebrow, looking at him questioningly. “Well, spit it out.”

“S-spit what out?” Hongbin says smartly, clearly caught off guard. 

“Don’t play dumb Lee Hongbin, I know you only bring chicken if have something to tell me. The last time you brought it, Taek-” Hakyeon stops himself from saying it outloud. He still has problems with it, still scares him but he’s better and needs to stay like that. He takes breath and starts again. “Taekwoon was going on trial. So it has to be something. So, spill it.”

“Fine, you caught me.” Hongbin says, a shy smile playing on his lips. “It’s good news again.”

“Then don’t keep me waiting.” Hakyeon puts down his chicken, all ears now.

“Taekwoon’s trial ended a few days ago and the jury came pretty quickly with a verdict.” Hongbin reach over the crappy plastic table and put his hand on Hakyeon’s. “He was found guilty hyung.”

Hakyeon doesn’t know how to feel. He feels like a huge burden has been lifted off of his shoulders, knowing that Taekwoon isn’t a freeman anymore or, at the very least, won’t go unquestioned anymore. He feels like crying but he just can’t. There are too many emotions going through him and Hongbin’s hand is somehow grounding him just enough to make it real.

“Also,” Hongbin interrupts his thoughts. “I meet with someone after the trial ended.”

“Who?” Hakyeon says, and he doesn’t even sound like himself right now but it’s okay because Taekwoon is guilty.

“His name is Lee Jaehwan. He was Taekwoon’s boyfriend.” Hakyeon quickly looks at Hongbin, waiting to hear what he says next. “He was the man Taekwoon tried to kill. I told him about you, about everything that happened, and he wants to meet you. If that’s okay with you.”

Hakyeon can only nod his head. He wants to meet him, wants to know how he did it, caught Taekwoon in ways that he couldn’t But also, he just wanted to tell that wasn’t alone and that he wasn’t crazy. 

They finished eating and just talked until it was time for Hongbin to leave, leading Hakyeon to ask one more thing from Hongbin. 

“Can you tell Wonshik and Sanghyuk I would like to see them?” Hakyeon asked, pleading almost. After a few moments of thought Hongbin finally nodded and then pulled out his phone and grabbed some paper. After scribbling down some numbers, he handed it to Hakyeon.

“Here’s their numbers. Call them tomorrow night, okay? I’ll let them know you’re going to call.” Hakyeon hugged him before he left, thanking him again and Hongbin only smiled and kissed him on the check before leaving. 

The next day, he talked for hours to Sanghyuk and Wonshik about everything and nothing. He missed them. It had been almost two years since he heard from them, the only way he knew they were doing good was through Hongbin who usually skipped over the subject. Hakyeon didn’t need to be a brain surgeon to figure out why.

“Hyung,” Wonshik said, tears clear in his voice when Hakyeon had told him that it was almost time for him to go to bed. The nurse was waiting for him. “When can we talk again?”

“Hm, tomorrow night? My group therapy is over at 6 and free time starts at 7. Do you want me to call you again?” Hakyeon asked eagerly, making the nurse smile just a little.

“Please do, hyung, we’ll be waiting for your call.” Sanghyuk had responded, “And don’t forget, we’re coming by next Saturday!” 

Hakyeon said he would remember and said goodbye before going to bed. Somehow, the week flew by and Hakyeon was in better spirits than ever before. Even his head doctor made note of it. When Friday came, so did Hongbin and three other guests. Two were familiar faces that were going through clearance quickly and smiling brightly at Hakyeon, waving. Hakyeon couldn’t help but wave back, glad that they came a day earlier than expected. An unfamiliar face walked towards Hakyeon with Hongbin, clutching a plush animal like his life depending on it.

 

“Hyung.” Hongbin started and pull the guy who looked scared out his mind forward. “This is Jaehwan, the guy I told you about. Jaehwannie, this is Hakyeon.” 

Hakyeon smiled at him and Jaehwan returned it only slightly before almost remembering himself and rocketed out his arm to hold the plushie towards Hakyeon.

“It this for me Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asked, eyeing the lion plush toy. It was cute, but it almost looked like a kitten instead of lion. Jaehwan shook his head and smiled. Hakyeon thought he was the cutest, and held his arms open as a question for a hug. Jaehwan eagerly responded to the hug, rushing into his arms, staying there. Hakyeon, for the first time in a long time, felt useful again, just comforting Jaehwan. He knew what he had been through, what he will go through, and he will help him through all of it.

Surrounded by his friends, new and old, Hakyeon is able to smile freely again. He clutches Leo, his new lion toy’s name, and watches as Sanghyuk and Wonshik talk to some other patients in the ward, cheering them up or just playing a game with them. When they leave, they promise to be back tomorrow as soon as they can. Hakyeon wants to cry at how nice it sounds to hear after all this time.

When he goes to bed, he holds onto Leo tightly, and falls asleep with waking up once in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!!


End file.
